darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Hamilton Enterprises
=Hamilton Enterprises= Overview Hamilton Enterprises specializes in factory-made goods, imports, and especially new technology. While they do none of their own factory work, they do fund other factories, and have a poor reputation for choosing the ones with unsavory practices. They opened in 1978 in Ascott Hills, and have had a moderate amount of press, both good and bad. Most people will know that they're generally the source of most of their cheap goods and software, and so many are reluctant to take them down despite their amoral stances. More recently, the company has funded a new science wing, citing that they wish to "give back" to the community with their research (perhaps to offset their bad rep regarding their factories). Though the department is fairly small, it has had a few small discoveries regarding Cancer and Nanotechnology, but little else. Sadly, the Hamilton Campus was practically obliterated in what has been billed as a freak act of domestic terrorism. Both the main offices and the R&D building of the campus were nearly completely destroyed, the former completely gutted by fire. Authorities are mystified as to what sparked the attack, which left several Hamilton employees dead. Known Associates Daniel Hamilton The CEO and founder of Hamilton Enterprises, Daniel founded the building in 1978 with his entrepreneurial fortune made from selling the "revolutionary" cleaning powder, Norax. Long since recalled because of its poorly made containers, allowing the dangerous and caustic chemical within to come in contact with customer's skin, Norax has been off the shelves since the mid-eighties. Regardless, Daniel has made his substantial earnings turn into millions by investing them in a start up company. Daniel rarely approaches the public himself, using the face of the company, Jaya Kinock, to put her impressive public spin on their business practices. He is a hard man to reach, even for mere comment, and a harder man to interrogate. Jaya Kinock Jaya has worked for Daniel since 1994 and has shown herself to be a brilliant orator and a slippery eel when it comes to getting the company out of tight spots. Most people who have had persuasive dealings with Hamilton Enterprises has dealt with Jaya. Michael "Boss" Jeffries However, when words don't work, and Jaya simply cannot weasel her way through with words, Michael and his cronies are sent to deal with the issue via intimidation. While most people cave to this particular method of business practice, a few have gone to the press with it. Michael is built like a wall with a thick, dim face. Possessing little in the way of smarts, he dropped out of high school early on and sought the local gangs instead. Since then, he's threatened his way to the top, so to speak, as Daniel took an interest in him for his rather creative practices. Donovan "Donnie" Chase One of Michael's cronies. Donnie is straight out of high school, and passed only by the skin of his teeth. He's experienced in torture, having practiced on his various pets and friends/victims, and was hired along with Michael from their old gang. Jared "Twister" Rowland Twister is the iron man. He has connections with many of the local shady gun dealers, and is able to acquire the kind of heat required to make these deals. He too was hired from the gang. Karl "Nero" Lin Nero is a special case. He rarely speaks, but when he does, bad things happen. He has a knack for making things go right, somehow. Category:Places of Interest